Liverpool's Night Of Victory
Tape ; Name *Liverpool's Night Of Victory ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981 *Another in a small but select series of compilations by Mark. This one includes JP's reminiscences about seeing Liverpool beat Real Madrid 1-0 to win the European Cup on 27 May 1981. Peel had such fond memories of the night that part of the BBC commentary was later included on his self-compiled FabricLive.07 compilation. *Mark comments: "This seems to have been recorded over a month apart with New Order on 16/4 whilst The Birthday Party (#2) and Members were broadcast together on 28/4. Whilst his return from Paris was recorded on May 28 (the night after Liverpool's victory in Paris) – and what a show. The links between the tracks on his return from Paris will delight any Peelite Liverpool FC fans. they are long and rambling and Peel is obviously on a high - he tells great anecdotes about his trip to Paris with John Gorman - meeting John Toshack, holding the European Cup and hugging Bill Shankly - and the musics not bad too. In about 2001 Actually 08 July 1999. I contacted the show (by email) for the only time in my life to ask him if he would like a copy of this – he said yes on air and mentioned me by name – I almost whooped with delight – but then I never did it and soon it was too late. Will feel guilty for the rest of my life – toyed with the idea of sending it to Shiela and the offspring after the event but felt it was inappropriate and would be very odd for them to hear his voice from beyond the grave. Quality poor as played to death… Quads are here – one of his single box songs if anyone is ever going to reconstruct that? Who else would play: Reynaldo and the Loaf – Kimbolton Gnome Song followed by Wildman Fisher. The Girls At Our Best track is "I'm Beautiful Now" - just looked it up on my vinyl copy of their LP but the unknown track that I have listed as A Certain Ratio - Postal Shopping is nothing like the Certain Ratio I know although the title seems right ... it sounds maddingly familiar." Note this has been identified as Postal Bargains by The Diagram Brothers. Sessions *New Order, #1. Recorded 1981-01-26, first broadcast 16 February 1981, this repeat 16 April 1981. Available on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Birthday Party, #2. Recorded 1981-04-21, first broadcast 28 April 1981, this repeat 28 April 1981. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit) *Members, #3. Recorded 1981-04-01, first broadcast 13 April 1981, this repeat 28 April 1981. No known commercial release. *Dead On Arrival, one and only session. Recorded 1981-04-08, first broadcast 15 April 1981, this repeat 29 April 1981. No known commercial release. *Fire Engines, #1. Recorded 1981-02-23, first broadcast 09 March 1981, this repeat 28 May 1981. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *New Order: 'Truth' (Peel Session) 16 April 1981 *''(JP: 'If it's the truth that you really want, I think you're kinda cute!')'' *Sinatras: 'Happy Feeling (7 inch)' (Dining Out) 16 April 1981 *''(JP: 'Rather partial to that, I must say.')'' *''edit'' *New Order: 'Dreams Never End' (Peel Session) 16 April 1981 *''(JP: New Order, and that's called Dreams Never End).'' *''edit'' *The Diagram Brothers: 'Postal Bargains' (possibly Session or 7" on New Hormones - now available on CD http://web.archive.org/web/20070428204953/http://www.ltmpub.freeserve.co.uk/diagrambroscat.html 16 April 1981 *(a snatch of a dub reggae tune) *''edit'' *Higsons: 'My Love Is Bent (At Both Ends) (Compilation LP-Welcome To Norwich A Fine City)' (Romans In Britain) 16 April 1981 *''(JP: 'The implications of that are too beastly to discuss here...Actually, I never saw 'The Romans In Britain', I felt that it would probably remind me of too many painful experiences at school.')'' In hindsight, it is highly likely John was not joking. The Howard Brenton play he refers to depicted on-stage homosexual rape, and JP describes his own sexual abuse at public school on pages 61-2 of Margrave Of The Marshes (Bantam Press, 2005). *Black Uhuru: World Is Africa (v/a album - Sly And Robbie Present Taxi) Island ILPS 9662 same outro as Dr Mango Tape1 (mixtape) ''16 April 1981 *''edit *Altered Images: 'A Day's Wait (7 inch)' (Epic) 28 April 1981 *''(JP: 'My previous announcement was a model of incoherence, and I apologise to you for that. Just attribute it to over-eagerness: I can't wait to get at you each night, you see. I'm rather reluctant to say that I care for that record a great deal, because that sort of thing could be misinterpreted, but indeed I do.')'' *''edit'' *Birthday Party: 'Release The Bats' (Peel Session) 28 April 1981 *T.V. Smith's Explorers: 'The Servant (LP-The Last Words Of The Great Explorer)' (Kaleidoscope) 28 April 1981 *''(JP: 'I fell asleep on the office floor again and missed The Archers.')'' 28 April 1981 *Members: 'Working Girl' (Peel Session) 28 April 1981 *Renaldo & The Loaf: 'Kimbolton Gnome Song (LP-Songs For Swinging Larvae)' (Ralph) 28 April 1981 *Wild Man Fischer: 'When You're Younger (LP-Pronounced Normal)' (Rhino) 28 April 1981 *Slow Children: 'Talk About Horses (LP-Slow Children)' (Ensign) 28 April 1981 *Freddie McGregor: 'When I'm Ready (7 inch)' (Studio One) 28 April 1981 *Birthday Party: 'Roland Around In That Stuff' (Peel Session) 28 April 1981 *New Order: 'Senses' (Peel Session) 16 April 1981 *Girls At Our Best: 'I'm Beautiful Now (7 inch-B side of Go For Gold)' (Happy Birthday) 16 April 1981 *New Order: 'ICB' (Peel Session) Peel admits to not knowing what ICB stands for, conjecturing 'Intercontinental Ballistic'. It is rumoured to stand for 'Ian Curtis Buried'. 16 April 1981 *''edit'' *Art Objects: '20th Century Composites (LP-Bagpipe Music)' (Heartbeat) 29 April 1981 *Dead On Arrival: 'Helpless' (Peel Session) 29 April 1981 *''edit'' *Out On Blue Six: 'Johnny (7 inch-Party Mood)' (Hungry Rooms) 29 April 1981 *(long and rambling anecdote about difficulties getting a ticket to see Liverpool play) *Between Pictures: 'Birthday Card' (Applause) 28 May 1981 *Jam: 'Disguises (7 inch-Funeral Pyre)' (Polydor) 28 May 1981 *Fire Engines: 'Untitled' (Peel Session) 28 May 1981 *(another Liverpool story) *Meteors: 'Radioactive Kid (7 inch)' (Big Beat) 28 May 1981 *(Liverpool again) *Peter Hammill: 'My Experience (7 inch)' (Virgin) 28 May 1981 *Quads: 'Gotta Get A Job' (Big Bear) 28 May 1981 *(Bill Shankly anecdote) *JC's Mainmen: Ear Bending (7" - Casual Trousers) (Fresh) 28 May 1981 (cuts out) File ;Name *Liverpool's Night Of Victory ;Length *01:32:27 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?y5nzm0gzmku ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape